


Ursa Major

by NightCur



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Writing from pictures, first posted on Tumblr, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightCur/pseuds/NightCur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is a sappy idiot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ursa Major

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr: http://nightcur.tumblr.com/post/73303193465/pacific-rim-newt-hermann-newt-scurries-into-the  
> Decided I should probably just put all my fanfics on here for archiving purposes.

Newt scurries into the lab out of the corner of Hermann’s eye. Normally he wouldn’t be concerned with the idiot’s behaviour, but he had honestly been doing this all day. Almost as if he was tiptoeing around him. With resolution, he turned and found Newt stuffing something into one of this many drawers. “For God’s sake, Newton, what are you doing?” Hermann demanded. Newt positively squeaked as his head snapped up to face Hermann. “N-nothing.” He stutters. “Nothing at all, w-why do you ask?” Hermann just narrows his eyes and shakes his head. “Idiot,” He mutters.

An hour passes before Hermann stands from his desk in front of his holoscreen and stretches, wincing as his leg shot a familiar wave of pain up his torso. Grabbing his cane and mug, he made his way out of the lab and down the hall to where a meager tea/coffee station had been set up. He grumbled as he waited for the electric kettle to finish it’s own little metallic rant and poured the boiling water into his favourite mug with a tea bag. Upon returning to his station in the lab, he frowned when he set eyes upon a black plush bear with the constellation of Ursa Major stitched onto the side. A small sticky note was plastered to its little foot, filled with scrawled handwriting. 

_Thought of you when shopping for a new tattoo place. Please don’t kill me._

Scowling, he looked up to see Newton no longer at his station. He felt a slight tug at the corner of his lips as he looked down at the bear.  
Ursa Major had always been one of his favourites….


End file.
